I'll Be Seeing You
by Cullen Girls
Summary: Summary en creación. Rating en revisión. Continuación de la saga. Edward's POV Edward x Bella


**Disclaimer por toda la historia**: Los personajes NO nos pertenecen, no hacemos esto con ningún fin de lucro, sólo por diversión y por reviews.

* * *

**"I'll Be Seeing You"**

Por: **Cullen Girls**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Sentimos unos golpes fuertes en la puerta principal de la gran casona, si no hubiera estado Alice con nosotros, no hubiera sabido a que atenerme al ver a mi "suegro" cruzar la puerta enardecido por la rabia y la ira, sentimientos que sus pensamientos me decían que eran mayormente por mi culpa, en ese momento vi pasar a Jasper junto a mi como una flecha y acercarse a Charlie, tocarle un hombro con parsimonia y tantear el terreno de la situación. Bella soltó mi mano despacio y se acercó a Jasper, permitiéndole que se alejara de Charlie.

Sentí los latidos desbocados del corazón de mi amada, estaba nerviosa. Quería, mejor dicho, necesitaba la aprobación de Charlie para este matrimonio. Y yo podía predecir perfectamente que nos iba a costar conseguirla.

Bella se volteó a vernos de una forma significativa.

'Creo que será mejor dejarles hablar solos,' solté tratando de parecer calmado.

'Si Edward, lo mejor es que me dejes hablar con mi padre a solas,' dijo Bella de una forma autoritaria y determinada, pero pude entrever el temor en sus ojos.

Antes de retirarnos le insinué a Jasper que hiciera uso de sus habilidades para tranquilizar un poco a Charlie, luego los tres nos retiramos de la habitación. Pude sentir los gritos de Charlie a Bella y recordé cuando le contamos del compromiso, dos noches atrás.

…**Flash Black...**

Caminábamos hacia la pequeña casa con lentitud, tratando de que el momento, sin duda inevitable, se aplazara lo más posible. Bella abrió la puerta con cuidado y la frene en el umbral para sostener su rostro preocupado entre mis manos y besar sus labios suavemente por un segundo.

'Recuerda que estoy aquí, no pasara nada malo,' le susurré mientras separaba nuestros labios escasos milímetros.

'Eso lo dices porque no conoces a Charlie como yo,' me susurró de vuelta, para luego sacar mis manos de su cara y adentrarse apesumbradamente en la casa.

'Te recuerdo que sé todo lo que piensa, incluyendo sobre nosotros, cosas que no te imaginas y creo que a la larga lo aceptara.' Dije tratando de tranquilizarla sabiendo que sería una difícil tarea.

Llegamos a la sala, donde Charlie observaba en la televisión un partido de baloncesto.

'Por lo menos ahora esta tranquilo, aprovechemos eso.' Musité con tranquilidad en su oído.

'Hola papá,' saludo Bella con tranquilidad, muy poco disimulada, en su voz

'Hola Bella,' dijo con una media sonrisa.

'Ahh, Estás aquí,' dijo refiriéndose a mi presencia en la casa, 'Hola Edward' refunfuñó mientras pensaba algo como _"Este que hace aquí, que no ve que no es bienvenido"_.

'¿Co-como va el partido papá?' comenzó Bella sentándose junto a él, la miré tratando de entender que pasaba por su mente, de interpretar su expresión, pero presentí que solo quería aplazar el momento.

'Pues, hasta ahora muy bien Bells,' contesto con una sonrisa '¿Te quedas mucho Edward?' dijo con tono hostil, percatándose más de mi presencia en la sala.

'No sé Charlie, por que la verdad, tenemos algo que decirle, por eso me quedaré un poco más,' Dije tranquilamente, pude "leer" su molestia al escuchar mis palabras y pude ver la tensión con que Bella se paró para situarse a mi lado y tomarme de la mano posesivamente.

La situé delante de mí, sujetándola por los hombros de forma protectora. Mientras Charlie apagaba la televisión le susurre suavemente '¿Vas tu o yo?' a lo que respondió, igual o con más delicadeza, 'Yo voy, después de todo es mi padre.' Le besé la coronilla, justo antes de que tomara un hondo respiro y comenzara a hablar.

'Papá, yo con Edward... Nos vamos a... Vamos a... Estamos... Estamos comprometidos,' soltó la bomba.

Charlie nos miró perplejo, por unos instantes su cara no mostró ningún tipo de expresión más que de sorpresa, estaba como en schock, tomando una tonalidad pálida verdosa. Comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes como _'mi niña'_,_'con él'_... Pasaron segundos donde el ambiente cada vez se volvía más tenso, mientras yo sentía a Bella temblar bajo mis brazos, a sabiendas que no era por el frió de mi piel.

Charlie nos observó y su cara se tornó furiosa mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro de repente, se tornó rojo por la furia.

'¡Suéltala!' Gritó Charlie, cegado por la rabia y por la pena que lo invadía. Porque si, él tenía pena. Perdería a su niña, a su pequeña Bella, yo se la quitaría. De repente comencé a sentirme culpable.

'Tú no puedes ordenar eso Charlie, no tienes derecho' dijo Bella, tomando confianza. Esto me recordaba el episodio hace algún tiempo para ir a Florida a visitar a Reneé.

'Claro que puedo, soy tu padre y vives bajo MI techo,' dijo Charlie rodeando el sillón parta enfrentarnos cara a cara.

'Charlie tranquilo, yo nunca lastimaría a Bella,' traté de calmarlo, pero él no escuchaba. _Como me gustaría haber traído a Jasper hasta aquí_.

'¡Tú te callas!, mientras Bella viva bajo mi techo sigue mis reglas,' gruñó furibundo.

'¡Bella anda a tu cuarto!' ordenó nuevamente.

'¿Que te hace pensar que te haré caso Charlie?, Yo amo a Edward, tú lo sabes y espero que lo respetes, y déjame recordarte que tu eras más joven que yo cuando te casaste con mamá,' dijo Bella soltándose de mi agarre y plantándose frente a su padre.

'Esa no es una excusa jovencita, sigues viviendo en mi casa, por lo tanto obedeces mis reglas, y no pienses en irte donde tu madre, porque a ella le gustará menos la noticia que a mi,' dijo Charlie con un amago de suficiencia plantada en el rostro.

'Pues entonces me voy, me iré con Edward, y espero que recapacites, cuando lo hagas, ya sabes donde encontrarme.' Salió disparada hacia arriba sin escuchar los gritos desesperados de Charlie un piso más abajo.

'Tú,' gruñó cuando quedamos solos, plantados en los primeros escalones. 'Que le has hecho a mi hija.'

'Lo siento Charlie, no quería que las cosas sucedieran de este modo,' me apresuré a decir en modo de disculpa.

'¡EDWARD!' Escuche gritar a Bella desde su habitación, miré hacia arriba de las escaleras y comencé a subir presuroso, dejando a Charlie atrás, pero no pude evitar escuchar sus pensamientos de tristeza mientras lo abandonaba, por lo que me volví.

'Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hija Edward,' me dijo con voz estrangulada.

'Te juro que también yo Charlie, moriría si eso la hiciera feliz'

'¡EDWARD!' Gritó nuevamente Bella, esta vez me volví y no mire atrás hasta llegar junto a Bella.

Cuando entré en su habitación, era perfectamente posible que un huracán hubiese pasado por allí. Papeles tirados, ropa esparcida por todos lados, zapatos por doquier, cepillo de dientes, cepillo de pelo, todo lo que Bella poseía estaba revuelto.

Me acerqué a ella con la intención de acurrucarla en mis brazos, pero fui detenido antes de poder llevar a cabo mi cometido.

'No te acerques Edward,' dijo poniendo un dedo y haciendo gestos negativos con él.

Yo quedé perplejo, y elegí sentarme en su cama (en el pequeño espacio que podía) a esperar a que ella misma hablara.

Una vez que hubo terminado de "ordenar sus cosas", le pregunté por fin lo que me carcomía desde la "conversación" con Charlie.

'¿Te vas a vivir conmigo?' Dije con voz queda.

'Si, por el momento si¿Algún problema¿O acaso tu también te vas a poner a ordenarme lo que debo hacer?' Replicó enojada.

'No, ningún problema en absoluto, pero creo que deberías darle un oport…' Fui cortado a mitad de frase.

'Ni lo digas Edward. Ahora vámonos a tu casa.'

'Bueno amor, lo que tu digas'

Observé en silencio como Bella terminaba de encajar las últimas prendas de ropa en la maleta y forcejeaba por cerrarla, cosa que luego de muchos intentos logró. 'Yo llevo la maleta,' me ofrecí amablemente levantándome de la cama.

'NO SOY UNA NIÑA, EDWARD,' gruñó para tomar la maleta y forcejear con lo pesada que estaba.

'Insisto Bella,' continué, apartándola con delicadeza de la maleta, tomando de la manilla de esta y saliendo de la habitación con Bella delante. Cuando comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras e incluso antes de ver a Charlie aún de pie donde lo había dejado, pude escuchar sus aireados pensamientos, sin duda estaba furioso.

Y, al parecer, Bella también pudo sentirlo porque la pude observar como se erguía en todo lo que daba su porte orgulloso, para hacerle frente a su padre. Y aunque yo sabía que en unos minutos, cuando estuviéramos en camino a la casa en mi confortable volvo, llegaría el cargo de conciencia a carcomer su mente. Pero ahora lo único que le importaba era hacer valer su punto de vista y hacer respetar lo que ella y yo habíamos decidido.

'Me voy, búscame cuando recapacites,' dijo Bella cortante mientras pasaba por su lado haciendo caso omiso a su furibunda mirada.

'Estás advertida, si te vas no vuelvas a pisar esta casa, por que no será recibida,' dijo con una voz que irradiaba ira y dolor.

'Recuerda que tú haces que me vaya Papá,' dijo Bella sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo siquiera.

'No puedes realmente estarme pidiendo que acepte que mi hija de 18 años se case¿o si?' Dijo retóricamente.

'Te estoy pidiendo que aceptes que tu hija quiere ser feliz, y esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo,' dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

'¡No te basta con lo que pasó conmigo y con tu madre!' gritó Charlie comenzando a enojarse más.

'No quiero volver a pelear CHARLIE,' dijo marcando su nombre, 'así que mejor me voy'

'No volverás a ser la misma Isabella Swan para mi,' dijo Charlie muy dolido mientras Bella salía echa una furia por la puerta.

'Lo siento Charlie,' comencé a disculparme.

'No digas nada Edward,' mi nombre sonó forzado en sus labios, 'Todo esto es tu culpa, engatusaste a mi hija, ahora vete de mi casa antes de que te pegue un balazo.' terminó amenazador.

'Bueno, si es lo que quieres.' Dije tomando la manija de la puerta para abrirla e irme.

'¡Ahh! Y antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo.' Tomó aire antes de seguir, y pude leer su pensamiento, buscaba algo para herirme. 'Mi hija estuvo mucho mejor cuando tu te fuiste.' terminó y cerró la puerta en mi cara. Eso fue un golpe bajo, me fui con el semblante vació hacia el auto.

…**Fin Flash Black...**

'Charlie me odia,' solté cuando llegamos al largo pasillo del segundo piso.

'Te puedo asegurar que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso,' rió Jasper entre dientes, pero suficientemente fuerte para que yo y Alice lo escuchásemos.

'Tranquilo Edward, ya veras como todo se soluciona,' me consoló alice, mientras miraba ceñuda a su esposo.

'Piensa lo difícil que tiene que ser para Charlie, que su única hija se case,' continuó Jasper con voz tranquila. 'Además, imagina que él no está enterado que no la verá nunca más, esta no es el tipo de separación que piensa, y en verdad es permanente, tienes que respetarlo. Creo que es su intuición la que lo lleva a esto, percibe que es algo más duradero de lo que Bella le dejó saber.'

'Lo sé¿crees que no he pensado en eso...?' Dije arrastrando las palabras. 'Con más razón pienso que lo de la transformación es una completa...'

'Cállate que ahí viene Bella,' me cortó Alice, mientras sentía los pasos de bella y su olor mientras subía las escaleras a nuestro encuentro.

No pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando vi a Bella correr en mi dirección con lágrimas en sus ojos.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Pregunté asustado mientras Bella se colgaba de mi cuello.

La escuche reír en mi cuello, mientras hipaba por el llanto.

'Charlie acepto,' dijo sencillamente, separándose de mi para limpiarse una lágrima que bajaba de su mejilla.

'Bella... eso... eso es.' No sabía que decir, era lo único que no pensaba que ocurriría aquella tarde.

'¡Fantástico!' Saltó Alice alegre detrás de mí. 'Eso quiere decir que hay boda.'

'Vamos Jasper,' dijo tomando del brazo al vampiro, mientras lo sacaba de allí hablando animosa de todo lo que tenían que comprar para el evento.

'No habíamos dicho que sería algo reservado,' me pregunto Bella inquieta cuando quedamos solos.

'Ya conoces a Alice, lo siento, si quieres…' dije bajando los hombros.

'No importa Edward… Dios, me caso' suspiró Bella después de un rato, mirando a un punto en blanco.

'Que coincidencia,' sonreí abrazándola por la cintura. 'Yo también.'

* * *

Bueno, **HOLA**!

Cullen Girls, somos Kati y Coni, mejor conocidas como **oOKaturixOo** y **Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**.

Este prólogo lo subí yo, Coni, pero ambas esperamos que les guste, y Kati este cap va de mi para ti! Que aunque hemos tenido pocos desacuerdos el cap salió adelante, justito! tk!

Reviews para mejorar :)


End file.
